A Loud To War *Canceled*
by 763Boi
Summary: Lincoln Loud, or should I say, Private Loud, is a growing man, and he loves his country. But when North Korea faces them, all hell breaks loose, and Lincoln is not going to take it. He has joined World War III, but how will the others react? Join Lincoln on his Before, During, and After on enemy line! Cover art by The Bodacious E.
1. The Decision

A 21 year old Lincoln Loud was sitting in his room, making his final decision on weather to join the military, but he decided that if North Korea felt they could poke around his country, then they were in for one heck of a treat. Lincoln was joining World War III. "Everyone! I have an anouncement to make, meet me downstairs!", Lincoln shouted. "It better be worth it! I have a paegent to get to!", 16 year old Lola said, she finnaly had her license, so she could drive herself to places now. "Ill do your re-paints later Lola, after this I have to go down to the auto-shop.", Lana said, she was the only one in the house who has made there own company.

"Heres the gas you needed.", 14 year old Lisa said, she was now working at the Royal Woods Astonomy Center. "I have a seance to be at.", Lucy said, "But ok.", she said again. "Coming!", 11 year old Lily said. "What is it son?", Lynn Sr. said. "Wait till everyones h- ok everyones here.", Lincoln said. "I have made this decision, it might be hard for you, but here I go. I, Lincoln Loud, will be joing the United States Army.", Lincoln said, everyones eyes widened. "Son, are you sure about this? I mean, I know your Pop-Pop was in the Army, but what if you got hurt?", Lynn Sr. said. "LYNN! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT OUR SON JUST SAID?", Rita said.

"But what if you got hurt, or shot, or blown up?", the younger sisters said while freaking out. "Guys! Your spiraling! Listen, I know its hard, but I already have done the application and they accepted. I still have 2 months.", Lincoln said. "Well you should use it wisely Lincoln, I just, I cant believe my baby boy is going to war!", Rita said, tearing up. "Mom its ok, i will, ill go visit the others or invite them over, but I should also try to get in shape.", he said. "Ok, so now that everyone knows, im gonna go call the others and probobly go tell Clyde and my friends.", Lincoln said. "Wait, Lincoln, before you go, id like you to have this.", Rita said as she handed him a old, rusty bullet neclace. "It was your grandfather's, and he gave it to me when he came back from Vietnam. Each bullet represents every time he was injured.", Lincoln saw 3 bullets on the neclace. "Thanks mom.", Lincoln said.

Lincoln got in his new, orange Chevy Equinox and drove of to the store to get some water and energy bars. He pulled up to the gym and saw Bobby. "Hey Bobby!", Lincoln said as he walked up to him. "Hey Lincoln! What are you doing here?", Bobby said. "Promise not tell Lori first, I have to be the one to do that.", Lincoln said. "Dont worry bro, i wont tell her.", Bobby said. "Im joining the Army.", Lincoln said as Bobbys eyes widened. "Woah, thats deep. But atleast I know I have a very patriotic friend.", Bobby said. "Thanks, atleast so far everyones taking it easy, I didnt want everyone to worry.", Lincoln said.

"That still dosent explain why your at the gym, no offense.", Bobby said. "None taken, but as you can see, im not in the best shape. Unless pencils a shape.", Lincoln said. "Oh ok, well the pool is over there, treadmills to the left, and everything else to the right.", Bobby said. "Ok, thanks Bobby.", Lincoln said. After about 15 hours spent at that gym, Lincoln was tired, but he looked really good. He was on his way to a six pack, and he did a few laps through the cold pool, knowing that lots of cold water would probably be a major part in the war. "Phew! Im done today. Ill go call the others so I can tell them.", Lincoln said as he happily gave Bobby a ride home.

Lincoln pulled up to Bobby and Loris house and him and Bobby got out the car. "Hey sis!", Lincoln said. "Hey Lin- woah, whered you go all day?", Lori said. "Eh, I went to the gym and saw Bobby so after I was done, I gave him a ride home.", Lincoln said. "Oh I forgot something. I have something very important, can you come to the house, the others should already be there by now.", Lincoln said. "Whatever.", Lori said as she got in his car and they

 ** _PHEW! This chapter was way to long for me, anyway, felt like new story time, also quick thing, this will probably be the longest story i ever write. Thats only because this is focused on Lincoln spending his last few days before war, him going through the war, and after the war, where hell probably be mentally scarred(PTSD). Next chapter should be soon!_**


	2. The Rest Unfurls

Lincoln and Lori pulled up to the Loud residence, there were 5 other cars there, so he expected the rest of his sisters and Clyde were there. They walked in and saw everyone sitting on the couch, with the exception of Clyde, who was watching te news on the war. "Hey Guys, sup Clyde.", Lincoln said as he walked in and placed his gym bag down. "Hey Linc.", they all said in unison. "When Lori texted us, she said you had something important to say, so spit it out.", Lynn said. "Ok, please, no one freak out, this may be hard, but I, Lincoln L. Loud, will be joining the Army.", Lincoln said as his sisters gasped in shock, except Clyde, because he had something important to say to. "Wait! Your joining to?", Clyde asked as Lincoln stared at him.

"Yeah, you should come over when the 2 months is up, well get picked up together, hopefully were in the same squad!", Lincoln said. "Sure, we should use these months wisley though.", Clyde said. "Ok wait! Hold on, we havent gotten to say anything yet!", Luna said. "Yeah, are your sure Linc? I mean you were never in the greatest shape.", Luan said. "Where do you think I just came back from?", Lincoln said, showing them what was in the bag. "Oh, well you shouldve called me! I couldve came with you!", Lynn said. "Lynn, you are on 7 sports teams, teach Physical Education at the High School, and are as chissled as a rock. You exercise anymore, your gonna _explode_!", Lincoln said as he looked at Luan, she then started cracking up.

"Well, now that you all know, how about I take us all to Burp N Burger and then go to the beach? My treat.", Lincoln said as everyone got super hype. "Alright, you coming to Clyde?", Lincoln asked. "Who turns down a trip to the beach, Private Loud.", Clyde said. "I couldnt agree more, Private McBride.", Lincoln said as they all loaded out to get lunch. *After it all, "Phew! Today was a blast!", Lily said. "I couldnt agree more!", Lincoln said as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Hey Lynn, you up to come to the gym to me tommorow?", Lincoln asked. "Sure!", she said as she picked up her stuff. "I have an idea, when me and Lynn are done at the gym, ill take a day each with every one of you?", Lincoln said as all his sisters nodded in agreement.


	3. Family Time

Lincoln and Lori were walking down the street. "So where are we going first?", Lori asked with a smile on her face. "Youll see.", Lincoln said. They continued waloing until he stopped her and showed her the place. She gasped in shock ss they were infront of Royal Woods Auditorium, where Boys Will Be Boys are playing. "Thats not even the best part.", Lincoln said as she handed her 1 of 2 tickets, but they werent ordinary tickets. They were V.I.P tickets, where when the concerts over, you get to go backstage.

They walked in and watched the concert. When they were done. Lori got to go back and meet all the members, Lincoln saw the giant smile on her face as she walked out with a free t-shirt, phone case, and poster. Lincoln drove her hime and higged her as he moved onto the other sister.

Lincoln pulled up to Lenis house and walked in. He knocked on the door as he saw her and Lola. "Well I guess its 2 sisters in one.", he said as he walked up to them. "Were making you a pin!", Lola said as she kept on sewing. Leni and her finished it up and presented it to Lincoln. It was and orange and white patch that said, "Brother on Duty".

He hugged them as they hugged back, they wentback out to his car and went to the mall. He bought them both a couple things and went to lunch. They went back to Lenis house and cleaned up, and Lincoln left on the the last couple sisters. Apparently they were all at their parents house, so he knew were to go next.

He drove there, but got cut of a bit because of a house fire. But he made it back out. He got the the house and went in, but what he didnt expect was a giant party for him. Everyone was there, including the previous sisters which kind of confused him, but he wasnt complaining. They all enjoyed there time together, as next week, was the final week until Lincolns departure


	4. Goodbye Loud House

This was it, it was Lincolns last day. He was in his room with his uniform sitting on his dresser. He had Lola sew in the patch her and Leni made. And all the sisters were staying over to say goodbye in the morning. They said they would be there at 9:30 AM, So he was ready. He went downstairs and told everyone goodnight, and laid down. Tommorow is the day.

Lincolns alarm went off, and he got up and was getting ready. He got up and put on his Army uniform, packed his bag, and for good luck. Put on the necklace his mom gave him, and took out his grandfathers gift to him on his 21st birthday, his Colt M1911A1. He threw it all in his duffel bag, and went downstairs. He plopped on the couch and watched the TV for a bit.

It was 7:00, 2 and a half hours until Lincoln is taken out to the East-Coast, where he will be deployed at a Naval base with his new platoon and shipped out to Europe. Lincoln heard the others alram clocks go of, so he got up and made some breakfast. He made them some waffles, with his secret of putting syrup in the batter. They all came down as he layed out the plates.

They all couldnt help but shed a tear, knowing its the last few hours with there brother. They sat down and aye and went and watched there favorite family movie. It was 9:20, so it was time for the goodbyes. First of was Lori. "You better come back, I need a footstool.", she said with a chuckle. "Ill be back, I promise.", he said as he hugged her. Then was Leni.

"You better not replace me with a new dress model.", Lincoln said. "I wouldnt dream of it!", Leni said, still crying a little. He hugged her as Luna walked up next. "Ill be jamming to that CD you gave me.", Lincoln said as he pulled it out of his bag. "Thanks, I love you, be safe.", Luna said. "Dont worry. Duck, dodge, push, and shove.", he said. They remembered back when they were little, him and Luna came up with a theme for the house.

Luan was up next. "How about one more joke, one that I can laugh to in the harder times.", Lincoln said. "OK, what do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!", Luan said, cracking up, Lincoln started to laugh to. He hugged her and went on to Lynn. "I guess your sparring matches will come in handy.", Lincoln said. "I guess they will, go kick some ass bro.", Lynn said, hugging him.

"I better not see you floating around the house Lincoln.", Lucy said, actually shedding a tear. "Dont wprry, when I get back, ill be with you in the seance, not above it.", he said while hugging her. On to the twins, "We'll miss you Linky!", they both yelled running up and hugging him. "Ill miss you guys to. Besides, a knight always returns to his princess.", he said to Lola. "And Lana, ill teach you how to shoot when I get back, just dont tell Mom and Dad", he whispered.

He walked over to Lisa, as she held out another duffel bag. "Whats this?", he asked. "I was able to conduct a serum that turned 9 years worth of Moms cooking into military grade MREs.", she said. "Thanks Lis, dont you dare get a new assistant.", he said hugging her. "Never would.", she said. "Lily ran up and jumped on Lincoln. "You better fome back! I need someone to color with!", she said. "Like I said, ill be back.", Lincoln said as he hugged her.

It was 9:25. So he ran up to his room, he went and grabbed a couple things, took one look back, and shut the door. He gave Lily Bun-Bun, Lisa some chemicals he had bought, Lola a new dress, Lana a homemade mud kit, Lucy a book filled with dark poetry, Lynn a full set of sports equipment so she could make her own field, Luan some new pie recipes, Luna a full album of every Mick Swagger song, Leni some new material, and Lori a new phone.

Him and his parents walked out to see a armored HMMWV, and Clyde sitting in the back. "Be safe out there honey.", Rita said, hugging her son. "Giveem hell soldier!", Lynn Sr. said as he hugged him. "I love you guys, ill call and write.", Lincoln said. He took one last look at his home, the place he has lived in all his life, and climbed into the armored vehicle. Rita began to she a couple tears, as she saw the vehicle dissapear from Franklin Avenue.


	5. Meet the Crew

**_There are alot of COD: WW2 references in here, DON'T JUDGE ME! Cuz if ya dont fukin like it, dont fukin read it._**

Lincoln and Clyde were just dropped off at the base. They saw so many soldiers, blodied, beaten, tortured. They swore to god that even though they didnt know them they would avenge their suffering. They kept walking until a man dressed in the same uniform as them walked up infront of them. "Excuse me sirs, im looking for a Lincoln Loud and a Clyde McBride, any idea who theh are?", the man said. "Your lookin at em.", Lincoln said.

"Oh, well good to have you on the team. Im Lt. Anthony, but you just call me Antnony, come on over here and meet the rest.", Anthony said. Lincoln and Clyde followed to a huge ship they would board. They saw more soldiers, same as before. They reached there platoon and got a suprise, every soldier there met them with a smile. "I assume you ttwo are Pvt. Loud and Pvt. McBride?", another man said. "Yes sir.", Lincoln said. "Damn, your first day and your already as formal as these bastards. Im Sgt. Winston. Over there, thats Pvt. Dylan, hes your explosives guy, theres Pvt. Zussman, hes a true soldier, and over there, thats Pvt. Samuel, your main gunman. But this is just our section, youll meet the rest as we fight.", the Sergeant said.

"Everyone, CO's coming!", a soldier yelled as everyone got in position. The name was Daniel, hes the great great grandson on of another CO, Davis, he was CO in WWII. "Alright! We do have some new members here today. But as of their bravery, their guts, and their strength, they decided to come fight along with us. We will not let the Koreans overcome us. We are Americans, and we are goddamn proud of it! So if they think they can face the U.S, then their in for a big treat! Im proud to be leading over each and everyone of you. You will be taking point at the same beaches of D-Day in 1944, the Koreans have not gotten there yet. You will establish those beaches as a base and when the time comes, move forward. They seem to be heading down from England and into France, so do not let them take it! I salute you all! Good luck, and believe me, youll need it!", Daniel said.

There were lots of "OWAAAS!", and "YEAHS!". Lincoln and Clyde joined in, and after the speech, were each given their weapons, they loaded onto the U.S.S Michigan, a new ship built by the Navy, and were shipped off. "You ready guys?", Lincoln said. "We were born ready! North Korea, here we come!", Dylan said. "Alright boys, but what are we gonna name our team?", Clyde asked. "How about, R.W Rotweilers, the name of one of my 10 sisters softball team.", Lincoln said. "10 SISTERS?", the others, apart from Clyde yelled. "No joke, heres a picture we took last week.", Lincoln said. "Well damn, your parents ever heard of condoms?", Samuel said. "I question that to.", Lincoln said.

"So, how about we each tell our backstory.", Dylan said. "Ill go first, im Pvt. Ronald Zussman. My great grandfather, Robert Zussman was in the first Division back in WW2. I was named Ronald after his best buddy, Ronald "Red" Daniels.", Zussman said. "Well damn, anyways, im Dylan, Dylan Madden, Ive done this type of thing before, I used to be a Seal, part of the Afghanistan War, but I decided to take it down a bit. Im the son of Cecile Pollison, she was the daughter of Luella Jones, a member of the French Resitance.", Dylan said.

"Im Samuel, Samuel Johnson, I joined the military after seeing the news, I sas all those soldiers that came back from South Korea, and I got mad. So I joined, after 2 years of boot camp.", he said. "Im Lincoln Loud, im 1 boy in a family of 10 girls, my grandfather was part of Vietnam, so ive learned a couple things from him. He was the one who taught me how to use a gun, proper salutes, and gave me this.", Lincoln said as he pulled out his Colt. "Holy shit! How the hell did he get his hands on A Colt?!", Zussman said. "He had a couple contacts still in service after Vietnam, so when he sent a letter to one they sent back his Colt and his M1 Garand, but I left the Garand at home.", Lincoln explained.

"Damn, thats actually really cool, does it actually ping like my father told me about?", Dylan asked. "Yep.", Lincoln replied. "Anyways, im Clyde McBride, i really dont have any family ties in the military, but one of my dads co-workers was a veteran for 2 years. So after reading up a bit, i joined.", Clyde said. "Well, now that we all know eachother and are practically best friends, what now?", Samuel asked. "We prepare.", Lincoln said as everyone nodded, they all got to work, loading weapons, food, any surplus.


	6. The Bloody First

Lincoln and his crew were stationed out on the beach, they got word that they were heading west towards France, establishing a protective perimeter on the border. He also got word that the Americans were teaming up the the German army, convinent.

"Hey Linc! You ready for the first?", Dylan said as he handed him his rifle. "Yeah, whoo shit these beaches are hot as hell.", Lincoln said. "Just wait till September, temps supposed to drop to 24.", Dylan replied. "Fuck.", Lincoln said. Clyde was sitting down, checking the humvees engine. "At ease!", Lincoln heard Sgt. Winston yell as all the all got in line.

"Listen up men! Were about to drive head on onto those Korean bastards aggression! If any of you bastards are to cowardly, theres a door and a window, choose one and fuck off! Remember what I told you all, he who dosent kill." "FUCK! OUTTA! HERE!", the soldiers yelled and laughed. R.W loaded onto there humvees and drove off.

Lincoln got onto the turret, apparently they were racing the Koreans to the border. "Incoming troop!", one soldier yelled as they rained fire on the Americans. "NEONEUN IGIL SU EOBS-EO!", one of the Korean soldiers yelled. Lincoln rained fire on the upcoming jeep, he watched as they all fell out or collapsed as the jeep smashed into a tree.

"You got em Linc, keep on the gun till we make it to France.", Lt. Anthony said. "Yes sir!", Lincoln said. They kept on moving forward, they ran into 3 more troops on tne way, but they didnt stand a chance. They made their way into France and connected with the Germans. "Froh zu helfen!", one of them said. "Uhhhhhh", Clyde said until Lincoln cut him off, "Willkommen in der ersten, glücklich, Bekannte zu sein.", Lincoln replied as him and the soldier shook hands.

"You speak german?", Samuel asked. "Eh, someone has to.", Lincoln replied. They set up weapons at the border and prepared, they set up mines, motion detectors, and had snipers lined across. "Hey Linc, Sarge wants you to scout ahead in a Jeep.", Zussman said as Lincoln nodded. He got in a Jeep and loaded out with Clyde and the rest, they brought 2 humvees to ensure maximum protection.

They drove ahead. "Hey Lincoln, hop up on the gun again, we'll keep going.", Samuel said as Lincoln climbed up on the gun. They kept going until... "RPG!!!", Clyde yelled as they were shot. The humvee in front was hit and a peice flew through the air. Lincoln was about to hop out until the peice stabbed him right in the chest. Lincoln fell off the Jeep and tumbled onto the ground.

"LINCOLN!", Zussman yelled. "YOU GUYS KEEP FIGHTING! I NEED TO GET HIM!", Dylan yelled. He ran over to Lincoln and tried to wake him up. "Linc! Stay with me! Come on! Rghhhhhhh!", Dylan yelled as he picked Lincoln up and put him in the back of the humvee.

Back at The Loud House*

Lori was sitting down on her laptop, watching a movie when she got a notification on her news article. It read, "Soldier Severely Hurt After Attack in Europe", Lori froze, but she watched the video, "Good evening America, today we have some bad news on the war, a soldier, a one, Pvt. Lincoln L. Loud was severely hurt during a scout ahead of the French border. They were attacked by a troop, which destroyed a humvee, at which a peice flew up and stabbed the man in the chest, we have no more news on the soldiers condition, but we will keep reading into it.".

Lori was on the verge of tears, realizing her brother could be dead right now. She ran downstairs and told everyone to come downstairs, she hooked her laptop up to the tv and turnt on the video. "Lori what is it!?", Lynn asked. "Just, just *sniff* watch.", Lori replied as they all nodded their heads. The video played as the Louds broke down in tears.

The video was about to finish up, until a video call came in, it said it was from... France? Leni clicked the video, and they all looked shocked when they saw who called, Lincoln. "Hey guys.", he said as they all stared in shock. "You had us worried!", Rita yelled. "We thought you died!", all the sisters wept out. "Guys, it wasnt the humvee peice that knocked me out though, it was the fall, heck, the peice only went in about 4 inches.", Lincoln said as they all sighed with relief.

"Just be more careful!", Lola blurted out. "I am, no one couldve known that would happen.", Lincoln said. "Hey Linc! Sarge wants you back here!", Clyde yelled. "OK! Sorry guys, I gotta go, but my package for all you will be there tommorow, love you all, bye.", Lincoln said as he ended the video call.


	7. Army Romance

Lincolns scar was healing well, it wasnt that bad. He walked back to the tent where Sargeant Winston was and sat in the chair. "Hey Sarge.", Lincoln said as he turnt around. "Hey Private, I assume you know why your here?", Sgt. Winston said. "Not at all sir.", Lincoln replied. "Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know that our authorities have given you a 2,000 dollar bonus to your end of career check.", the Sergeant said as Lincolns eyes widened.

"And why is that?", Lincoln asked. "Not many soldiers can handle getting stabbed in the chest with a hunk of metal and come out the same as they were before.", Sgt. Winston explained. "Well damn, thanks Sarge.", Lincoln said as Winston nodded. "Go get our boys, we have a new recruit coming in, shes from the same town as you.", Sarge said as Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln walked out and loaded all his weapons, then he walked over to his squad, who were admiring the sunset. "Hey guys, looks like were habing a new recruit. We got a lady now.", Lincoln said. "Oooh, whos gonna try to snag her?", Dylan asked as Lincoln punched him in the arm. "Dont go calling shots yet, we dont even know her. Well, I might, Sarge said she was from me and Clydes town.", Lincoln said.

"What else did the man want.", Samuel asked. "Guess im gettin a 2,000 dollar bonus.", Lincoln said. The others eyes widened, but before they could react. A Jeep pulled up and a very pretty woman hopped out, Lincolns eyes locked on her as she walked over to them. "Hey guys, im Ella.", Ella said as she shook Lincolns hand. "Wait, Ella McCormick?", Lincoln said.

"Yeah, how did you know?", Ella said. "Its me! Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, remember? 9th grade Science!", Lincoln said. "Lincoln?!", Ella said, pulling him into a hug. Lincoln hugged her back. "Man, you grew into a hunk since the last time I saw you.", Ella said. "You grew into such a pret- i mean, such an independent woman!", Lincoln said. "Heh, your kinda cute yourself.", Ella daid as she walked over Sargeants tent.

Lincoln blushed harder than the time one girl hit on him in the middle of history class. "Damn Link, you guys just reunite and your already on your way to marrige!", Clyde said. "Clyde, shut the hell up.", Lincoln said. But Lincoln had to admit, he was kinda falling for her. But come on! When a cute blonde girl walks in, your telling me your not gonna fall! Thats what Lincoln thought.

 ** _Sorta short, but whatever. I do have to give ya some insight on the references though. Ella is supposed to sound kinda like Ellie from my friend TheLivingMyths, "Whats Left, When All Seems Lost?". And Dylan is from_** ** _Nostalgiahs, "A Heros Welcome". If you played COD: WWII, you know who Zussman is. Lieutenant Anthony os based off, well, me, Anthonys my real name. I dont know where I got Winston from. But anyways, ill see yall in the next chapter!_**


	8. The Word is Out

Lincolns platoon were meeting with a German leader, who is helping them plan a ambush on a Korean base. "Ok, so how are we gonna play this, Lincoln, you translate.", Sgt. Winston said as Lincoln nodded. "Zuerst setzen wir uns auf ihre linke Flanke, dann bekommen wir einen Mörser in ihre Bombenversorgung, nachdem unsere Flieger es zerstört haben, zeigen wir uns mit allem was wir haben.", the German said.

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for Lincoln to translate. "He said, first, we set up on their left flank, then get a mortar in their bomb supply, after our flyboys destroy it, we show up with everything we got.", Lincoln explained. "Alright, well lets move!", Sgt. yelled as everyone loaded into a humvee.

Back at The Loud House, "GUYS! LINCOLNS PACKAGE CAME!", Luan yelled as everyone darted down the steps. "OPEN IT!", Lola and Lana yelled as Luan cut it open with scissors. Lori got a pear of earings with the U.S Army signs on them. Leni got some camo fabric, Luna got guitar sheet music for some military songs. Luan got Dylans recipe of tank armor pie for pranks, Lynn got a ballistic vest, Lucy got a peice of jewelry that some other platoon used to communicate with fallen soldiers.

Lola got a camo dress, which she LOVED! Lana got a military cap and some tools they used to fix a humvee, Lisa got a tube of dirt and water from France, she always wanted to study the soil and h2o of other countries. And Lily got a giant U.S Army blanket.

At the bottom of the box was some pictures. Their was Lincoln with his squad, all positioned infront of an armored truck. "Wait! Whos that woman that Lincoln has his arm around, she looks so familiar!", Luna said. "Oh, thats Ella McCormick, she was Lincolns classmate in 9th grade, and her family lives a few blocks down.", Leni said. "How do you know that?", Lori said. "Remember when i volunteered at the school sewing class? Lincoln and her were in that class.", Leni explained. "Dang, looks like lil bro landed someone!", Luna said again.

They stood their for a second, looking at that one picture, next was another picture of him and his squad, except they were in a truck, and his team and him signed it, and lastly, was a picture of Lincoln with his... shirt off. The sisters gaped in shock when they saw that one, his chiseled muscles, all perfectly in order, well they did see the stiches on his stomach, but still. They kept looking, until Lynn noticed something taped behind the frame.

"Is that a hard drive?", she said as she grabbed it. "Lets see whats on it!", Lily yelled. Lori connected her laptop to the TV again and plugged in the hard drive. A video began to play, and all the Louds watched.

"Hey guys, how you been doing? Hope you liked the gifts, took ,e forever to find them all, but its for a loving family. Anyways, I just wanted to make this since well be really busy soon and I wont be in contact as much as I hoped. But its all to protect you and America, so its nothing bad.", before Lincoln could say something else, but Ella walked into the frame and kissed Lincoln on the cheek. "Hey Linc~", she said before leaving to the tent behind him. "Uhhhhh...", Lincoln said as the other sisters laughed. "Anyways, after that distraction, lets get on to the serious biz.", Lincoln said.

"I know you guys are worrying about me to much and it concerns me, I dont want to be at the top of your heads all the time, making you feel sad that I left. But let me tell you this, you know ill come back, i wouldnt ever in my life abandon my family, we didnt join because we liked war, we did it to protect our families and America. I did it because I loved you, so remember, instead of worrying about me, try to remember all the good times we had, so you can calm down. You know me, and im pretty sure you saw that picture that Dylan snuck in their. But remember, im going to be ok, I dont want this to eat at you until I come back. So please, dont worry, it makes me feel guilty.", Lincoln explained.

"But past that, you guys can meet my crew. Over theres Dylan, the douchbag who snuck that photo of me shirtless in the package.", Lincoln said. "Hey! They deserved to know how much of a hunk you grew into! You've shown me your younger pictures you scrawny bastard!", Dylan yelled and laughed. "Dont make me come over there!", Lincoln yelled back. "Forget I said anything.", Dylan said as he rushed in the tent. "Youve alalready seen Clyde, over theres Samuel, thats Winston, Zussman, and Ella is in the tent.", Lincoln said.

They heard the slight jump of voice when he said Ella. The video continued for another 20 minutes, with Lincoln showing off his firearms and uniforms, and then he showed off the trucks, which intrigued Lana alot. Then the video ended, with Lincoln and his crew saying bye, but the sisters noticed the part at the end where Ella was eying Lincoln.

"Looks like we have another future Loud!", Rita said. "How did our bro manage to snag someone like that?!", Luna said. "Looks like Linky is a bit of a charmer!", Lola said. "Hey Lynn, you got a little jealous when you saw Linc do that obstacle course, whats wrong, think your little brothers gonna beat you?", Lori said as everyone laughed. "Ill challenge him when he gets back! He couldnt beat me.", Lynn said. But she had to admit, she was a little jealous.

Back in the middle of a French forest, "FIRE!", Lincoln yelled as him and his team ran into the base, they just dropped the bombs, so they were good to go. Lincoln ran in with his squad and opened fire on the buildings, lincoln threw a frag in the COM center as 5 Koreans ran out with their hands in the air. "Loud! McCormick! Go clear out the 2nd hangar! McBride and Madden, on me! And Zussman, go retrieve ammo!", Sergeant Winston yelled as Lincoln and Ella ran into the 2nd hangar.

Lincoln put a silencer on his AR and threw a smoke in the hangar. He kicked the door open and smacked a soldier in the head. He opened fire on the other 7 and took them out, he didnt notice the sneaky soldier sneak up behind Ella and shove a knife in her back. She grunted in pain as Lincoln swung around and shot the soldier with his Colt. "Fuck!", he yelled as he ran up to Ella. She "passed out" from pain and layed there. "Damnit! Dont you die on me! Come the fuck on!", Lincoln yelled, she wasnt breathing.

Lincoln sat their in dispair, realizing he got a rookie killed. He started to tear up, "How come everyone I love manages to get away!", Lincoln whispered as he hung his head in shame, he was about to pick her up, until she opened her eyes. "Love?", she said. "I- uh... I me- um.", Lincoln said. Ella leaned in and kissed him, he was suprised, but you dont deny a kiss, unless your dumb (Or have a wife/girlfriend). "Hah! Knew id get a confession out of you!", Ella laughed as she stood up.

"Atleast we live in the town, when we leave, we should have a plan, but not only for our return.", Ella said again as she winked. Lincoln was red, really red, like, ripe tomato red. He quickly shook it off so he didnt let the others know. "Well damn, thats the quickest ive launched myself into a love life.", Lincoln thought. He walked out and met back up with the guys at the sniping position. "Dude! You were in there for 10 minutes! What the hell happened?", Zussman asked. "I- uh, I just sweeped the room over! Yeah! Had to make sure no one was hiding!", Lincoln said.

"Uh-huh, which is why Ella walked out with a smirk. Just tell me what the hell happened!", Zussman said. "Can you keep a secret?", Lincoln asked. "Hell yeah!", Zussman answered. "OK, so I threw a smoke in after I got a silencer on my rifle, then we cleared the room. But then someone who was hiding came up behind and stabbed Ella, but forgot we wear vests. I turmt turnt around and shot him with the Colt, and she pretended to pass out, and apparently it was a joke to get me to admit I liked her. I almost got out of it, but she kissed me. And said we needed a plan for the future, and not just our return to Royal Woods.", Lincoln explained as Zussmans eyes were widened.

"DUDE! YOU JUST A FUCKING WIFE!", Zussman said. "Shut the hell up dude! Can't tell everyone yet!", Lincoln said. "Alright, but once you say so, everyones gonna know!", Zussman yelled as he focused on the sniper. He saw a truck that would've delivered to the base, but Lincoln hit it as it crashed into a hill and fell off a cliff.

 ** _LOVE IS IN THE AIR! As well as dirt, muck, gunpowder and dust! Welp, Linky has her on the hook, time to reel her in. I KNOW I KNOW! ALL THE CRITICS ARE GONNA SIT HERE LIKE! "YO! YOU JUST PUT A RELATIONSHIP WITH A CHARACTER THAT WAS ONLY INTRODUCED LAST CHAPTER! HORRIBLE STORY!". Well... to everyone who says that. GO FUCK YOURSELVES! MY STORY!_**


	9. The First Death and Shedding Light

"GRENADE!", Lincoln yelled as he and Dylan jumped behind some sandbags. "Dylan! Plant a C4 at the porches support! We need to take out those snipers!", Lincoln said as he returned fire. Dylan ran up and planted the bomb as Clyde and Samuel covered him. Lincoln kicked down the door to a store and opened fire.

He cleared the entire store just as he heard an explosion. He ran out just as he saw Dylan get shot in the shoulder, Lincoln shot the man. Clyde dragged Dylan back to a medic, but then Lincoln realized something. "Wait, if there was an explosion, but the porch is still up, what was it.", Lincoln yelled. He turnt around just as the cause of the explosion emerged. "LOOK OUT! T-55!", Clyde yelled as it shot a building. Lincoln ran from the explosion just as a peice hit him in the leg.

Lincoln collapsed just as his team ran ahead, he regained his strength and got up. He ran towards the CP and got on the line, "Bravo Team 2, Bravo Team 2! This is R.W! We need some bombers to drop on... 8 5 2 34 55! Come on, were taking heavy casualties!", Lincoln yelled in the CP. After ending the call, he ran back to his squad. "Sarge, we have bombers coming in! We need to get to the foxholes!", Lincoln said. "Copy that Private! Lets move!!", Sgt. Winston said as they all ran towards the foxholes.

Just as the rest of the squad made it into a hole, the bombers roared above and dropped. As soon as they hit the ground, the T-55 and all the other troops exploded. Sgt. Winston didn't make it to the hole, however, "SARGE!", Zussman yelled just as the buildings behind exploded. The last look they saw of their Sergeant was a tiny smile and him closing his eyes.

Once the dust cleared, they all stood over their fallen Sarge, shedding a couple tears. But not as bad as the Lieutenant, Lincoln walked over and hugged Lt. Anthony. Clyde still just couldnt believe it, Dylan and Samuel just stood in shock, Zussman shed a few tears. But they re-gained their strength, and knew that their Sarge would watch over them like Saint Miachel.

The funeral gave Lincoln a chance to see his family. His mom brought him some wrapped food and the sisters got to meet his unit. But after that, it went bad, they were heading in towards Poland, which had practically reverted back to WW2 but with Koreans. The whole place was practically a Korean Stronghold, but they stayed together, and always kept moving.

"Hey Lieuten- I mean, Sarge, still not used to it.", Lincoln said while walking into his tent. "Im not used to either, Private, but we will make it through, we will avenge him.", Sgt. Anthony said. "Wouldnt trade that moment for the world.", Lincoln replied as he sat down in the chair across. "Listen Private, over the past 2 weeks weve been here, ive seen you take action over your fellow members, keeping them safe, and leading them in the right direction. Ive also seen you hit it off with the new girl.", Lincoln blushed when he said that.

"These actions, these responsibilities that no one else has taken, have shown me that you are a true soldier, and will most likely have the most positive effect on our squad. With all these reasons, I am proud to pronounce you to Lieutenant.", Sgt, Anthony said as Lincolns eyes widened. "W- What?", Lincoln said. "Congratulations soldier.", Anthony said as Lincoln was still shocked. "You are excused.", Anthony said as Lincoln walked out.

"Whats the suprise dude?", Dylan asked. "Come on Linc, tell us!", Ella said. "Im a Lieutenant now.", Lincoln said with a plain face. "Dude! You keep stealing all these ranks, youll be filthy rich!", Zussman said. Lincoln just sat down, still not believing it, but he decided it was time to chill. After talking for a bit, he walked over to his tent and called his family. "Hey Lola! Get everyone together!", Lincoln said. "Alright! Hey everyone! Lincolns on chat!", Lola yelled as everone came out.

"Hey son! Whats going on?", Lynn Sr. said. "And more importantly, what happened to your arm?", Lana asked. "Oh yeah, we are heading towards Poland, and I got this scar from falling earlier, but more important, Im now a Lieutenant.", Lincoln said. "Which means you will be earning approximately 2,905.20 every month.", Lisa said. "Wow, our bro is gonna be rich!", Luna said. "Ill put it to good use.", Lincoln said.

They were about to continue talking, but then, ***BOOM!***. Lincoln turnt around and saw a giant explosion. "Guys! Whats going on?!", Lincoln yelled. "AMBUSH!", Samuel yelled as they all grabbed their rifles. "Sorry guys, ill have to call you back!", Lincoln said as he hung up. He ran over and grabbed his rifle. He bolted over just as he saw a soldier charging at him, before Lincoln could shoot him, he smacked the gun out of his hand and pounced him.

Lincoln reverted this move and stabbed the man in the chest. He ran towards his squad and leaped into cover. They began to return fire, until they saw it. All the way in the backround was a huge bomber. "Lincoln! Go grab the RPG before it gets here!", Clyde yelled. Lincoln ran back towards his tent and pulled out an RPG, he ran back out just as the plane was about to drop. Lincoln shot it just as its doors opened.

The plane exploded in mid air and began to fall like a missile. "LOOK OUT!", Samuel yelled as the plane exploded in front of them. The building next to them crumbled and collapsed. Lincoln was woozy, but he could here his squad yelling for him. "O... eck... on... la!", one of them yelled. "Hur... Lin... sh... urt!", another yelled. Lincoln didnt understand, until he saw what happened. Ella had been crushed by the fallen building and was burried under rubble.

Lincoln ran over and began throwing peices everywhere. He kept digging until he saw her hand, he grabbed it and pulled her out, she was bleeding, bad. He pulled her up and held her up with his shoulder. He got her to the medic station and layed her on the ground. He grabbed a first aid and got to work. He gave her morphine and began to stitch up her arm and stomach. After finishing up, he looked outside to see that his team was able to get the Koreans on the run.

They all ran back to see Lincln wrapping her hand in gauze. She began to become conscious again, she looked down and saw Lincoln wrapping her up, she also saw the stitches on her arm. Lincoln finished up and looked up to find her awake. "You should be alr- mmph!", Lincoln said until he was interupted by her kissing him. He sat in shock but ended up going along with it. Everyone just sat, with happy faces. They both broke the kiss and blushed intensly.

"Alright Linc!", Dylan said. "Dylan, shut up dammit.", Lincoln said, still blushing. They managed to clean back up and prepare, they called in 4 more platoons to come towards their point, tomorrow was the day, they were heading into Poland.


	10. Dodging Death

Lincoln sat in his teams hummer, he called his family earlier to assure them he was OK. He got out and walked over towards Anthony, "Hey Sarge, when are we loading out?", Lincoln asked. "Now.", he said. "Well, COVINENCE!!", Lincoln replied. They got in the truck and drove off.

Back at The Loud House, Lori and Leni sat on the couch and were watching some news, when suddenly a breaking news report came on. "Hello America, today we have news on the bravest team in Charlie Company, acording to Daniel Davis, they're the most elite. A team nicknamed, R.W. along with a few others are heading dead on into Poland. Which has been overrun by Koreans. Lets now talk with the Sergeant of the team, Anthony Polingster.", the news reporter said.

"Thank you ma'am, we are the team heading into Poland, along with a team of highly trained Navy Seals. Our plan is to hit them with bomber planes and come in through all sides, pushing them all to the center.", Anthony explained. "This plan is all thanks to our Lieutenant, Lt. Lincoln Loud. He has by far been my most supreme soldier and I am proud to lead him along with the rest of my crew into battle. And to you America.", Anthony said as he turnt to the camera.

"We got this.", he said as the broadcast switched. Lori and Leni sat there in awe, "So, our Lil Bro is one of the most supreme soldiers in his squad, eh?", Lori said. "I hope he keeps warm with the under armor shirt I made him.", Leni said.

Back to war, Lincoln kicked down the door of an office building and raised his weapon. "EVERYONE! GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND, NOWWW!", he yelled. They all instantly fell to the floor as Lincoln tied them up. He returned them to the vehicle and ran back into battle. "Clyde! Wheres the radio station?", Lincoln asked. "Over there!", he replied.

Lincoln ran over to it until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He turnt around and pulled out his Colt as he un-loaded and entire magazine into the mans chest. "Lincoln! Look out!", Zussman yelled as he tackled Lincoln away from the collapsing tower. "Zussman! Follow me into the radio station! We need to cut off their communication!", Lincoln yelled as Zussman followed. They ran over and broke the door down as Lincoln disabled the circuits. He managed to finish and secure the prisoners.

They ran back outside just as they saw Clyde get hit in the arm, a soldier ran up and was trying to stab him. Lincoln ran over and grabbed the man by his neck. He threw him to the ground and punched him in the face, until he felt a knife get driven into his leg. Lincoln fell over as Zussman shot the man, "You alright Linc?", Clyde asked. "Yeah, just get me a medic kit.", Lincoln replied as he continued to fire. They managed to wipe out the rest of the Koreans and secure the base.

"WOOO!", Samuel and Dylan yelled as everyone around them celebrated. Lincoln and Anthony were at the gates celebrating with a bottle of whiskey. "Alright!", Lincoln said as him and Anthony took a drink. "Hey Lincoln, do you see something back there?", Anthony said. "No, its probably just a- AHHH! ", Lincoln yelled as a truck burst through the gate. One shot Anthony in the shoulder, and another grabbed Lincoln and dragged him aboard. They sped off, leaving Anthony wounded at the scene. Clyde saw him laying there and got everyone to move over to him.

"Sarge! What happened?", Clyde said. "And more importantly, what happened to Lincoln!?", Dylan asked. "A truck, it came by, and one shot me. And- and.", Anthony was stuttering. "And what!?", Ella asked. "They captured Lincoln."


	11. Camp Fuck-My-Life

Lincoln was sitting in the back of a truck, he had a bag over his head. He stayed like that for another 2 hours, until finnaly reaching the destination, a concentration camp. The Koreans grabbed Lincoln and dragged him out of the truck. They brought him out towards a man dressed with medals. If he pointed to the left, your sent to work, if right, you die. Lincoln was lucky enough to get left.

Back at The Loud House, the sisters and parents sat, watching a movie. But then they heard a knock at the door, "Hello?", Rita said. "Hell, Mrs. Loud, I assume you are the mother of a one, Lincoln Loud?", a man said. "Yes, that is correct.", Rita replied. The man sighed, "Ma'am, we are sorry to inform you and your family that your son... has been captured.", everyone in the house froze.

"Wh- what do you mean?", Lori said. "After managing to take Poland, him and his Sergeant, Anthony Polingster were sitting at the gates. According to him, a truck came up, suprising them both. One soldier shot Antnony and another grabbed Lincoln and hauled him into the truck. Most likely taking him a Korean concentration camp.", the man said.

The Louds just sat in shock, their hero, he had been taken, and might not return. Lola and Lana raced to their rooms, along with Lily, Lynn stood up and walked outside, Luna, Luan, and Lori were still in shock, Leni was balling her eyes out, Lisa sat in silence, Lucy shed a couple tears, and the parents stood at the door. "We are very sorry, we are doing everything we can to find him. From what I heard, your son is pretty tough, nothing can take him down, you two should be proud.", the man said while putting his hand on Lynn Sr.'s shoulder.

Back with R.W, Ella sat down in a tent, still slightly crying. Clyde was fixing up some weapons, but eventually stopped and sat in shame, he wasnt there for his friend. Dylan and Zussman still haven't lost hope, they kept everyones spirits high, re-assuring the, that their friend would return to them. But the hardest toll it took was on Samuel and Anthony, Samuel because Lincoln was there wjen he was emotionally breaking down, and Anthony because he didnt do anything when he could.

Lincoln grunted in pain as a man threw him in a run down building, he saw multiple other soldiers in there. Most of the, were bloodied, beaten, and severely depressed, but Lincoln knew he had something to do. "Hello, im Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.", he said as he lifted one of the soldiersmof his feet. "Wait! Lincoln Loud? _The_ Lincoln Loud!?", the man said. "If your talking about a white haired gentelmen part of the 12th Platoon nicknamed R.W and with a Sergeant name Anthony Polingster, then yeah.", Lincoln said.

"Dude! Your a legend! How'd a badass soldier like you end up in this shithole?", the man said. "Suprise quick attack after we took Poland.", Lincoln explained. "Alright, now all of you, stand up and tell me your names.", Lincoln said.

One after one, he got 7 names, Sean Callaghan, Abby Sweetwater, Henry Noles, Peter Vanas, Cindy Peterson, Michel Sentily, and Franklin Lintwis.

"Now listen up, cause we have to be as silent as possible, we are Americans dammit, and we are proud of it! We arent gonna let these fuckwads take away everything! I say we get in contact with some people im the other buildings, and let them in on an escape plan, if we can manage to take out all the guards here, we can take the vehicles and go search for out crews.", Lincoln said.

"There are only 2 other buildings, that shouldn't be hard. Man, you havent even been here a day and your already planning escape.", Sean said. They eventually got the plan down and went back to being normal, trying not to get attention. Lincoln stared at 2 pictures, his family, and him and his squad. "Dont worry guys, im coming home.".


	12. Preparation

Lincoln sat with Sean next to him, "Alright, did you get the message to the other guys?", Lincoln asked. "Yeah dude, there all in.", Sean said. "Great.", Lincoln said, "So, whos it about?", Sean asked as Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "C'mon dude, everyone wants to get out because of a special someone. Who is it?", Sean said.

"Its a woman, Ella McCormick. Shes everything you could ask for. Beautiful, caring, brave, everything.", Lincoln explained. "Not only that, we knew eachother a long time. Plus, she kinda found me out.", Lincoln finished. "Well damn, bro.", Sean said. "Welp, gotta go to work, to be honest, kinda enjoying tl get more rest here than at battle.", Lincoln said.

Lincoln went and finished his job at this hellhole and went back to eat. "Hey, Lt. Loud right?", a man said as he walked up to him. "Yeah.", Lincoln said. "Thanks for helping us get out, I hate this place.", the man whispered. "Anytime.", Lincoln replied. Lincoln sat down and stared at his plate, slop. Sean walked over to Lincoln and sat down next to Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, whats up?", he asked. "Nothing, its just, im worried, I made a promise to my family. Im afraid I might not come back.", Lincoln said. "Dont worry, we all have families. I promised I would come home to.", Sean replied. "Yeah, but thats harder for my family, im the only brother out of a family of 10 girls.", Lincoln said as Sean's eyes widened.

"Ten!?" he said. "Yeah.", Lincoln said. Sean put his hand on Lincolns shoulder, "Dont worry Lincoln, were getting you out of here.", he said. After lunch, Lincoln was sent back to burn all the bottles and plastics, of course a form of torture because of the toxins. But after that, tonight was it, they were attempting escape. No matter how much these Koreans tortured him, he would return to his family, to his love, and to his friends.

Back with R.W, Clyde has been making calls back over and over again to the Louds, letting them know any progress. But they still couldnt get over the fact that Lincoln could be gone. Ella occasionally looked at the picture of Lincoln and her with the rest of them, but she took a red marker and drew a heart around him. And she held that picture to her heart, everyday.

Lincoln made him and the rest in his new friends homemade knives, ready to slit some throats. The other buildings were also ready, they all had their own weapons ready, and then without a single regret, Lincoln ran up to the door and kicked it open, "WHASSUP FUCKERS!".


	13. Escape

Lincoln ran out as Sean and the others followed. He ran out and shoved the knife deep into the soldiers back. He then proceeded to stab him over and over, then took his gun. The entire place was on lockdown, but they kept going. Lincoln ran out into the courtyard and began to rain terror on the place. Everyone ran out and did the same, but they knew reinforcements were coming, so they grabbed all the weapons, ammo, and everything they needed and got in a truck.

Back at The Loud House, Lynn was looking at some pictures of her younger. Then she came across a picture, of her and Lincoln playing ball as babies. She shed a tear and took it out the book and placed it on her bed. She then went down where her mom was making lunch. "Hey Mom?", she said. "Yeah sweetie.", Rita said. "Do you think he'll ever come back?", Lynn asked. Rita stopped what she was doing and turnt around. "Of course he will sweetie, im sure he's doing everything he can to get out of captivity.", Rita said as she hugged her daughter.

Back with Lincoln, he was in the back with Sean, the truck was gaining on them. Lincoln grabbed a sniper rifle and aimed at the driver. He pulled the trigger as the truck spun out and crashed, causing all the others to crash as well. "Well damn, they didnt call you a Sharpshooter for nothing!", Sean said. "Whatever, keep an eye back here.", Lincoln replied as he sat back down. "Hey Lincoln! What ways your squad heading?", the driver asked.

"I heard they were heading to Wymiarki, and were in Stefanów. So keep heading this way.", Lincoln said as the driver nodded. They continued on to Wymiarki and managed to to get into the town. They drove around where they turnt a corner and landed near some woods. They heard gunshots on the other side as Lincoln jumped out and bolted it towards the sound.

He ran through the brush and landed on the other side where he saw his team, they were falling back. But Ella was stuck, and a soldier ran up and pushed her down. Lincoln went still, 'Ella in trouble', he thought, 'Ella in trouble'. Before Ella could fight back, she heard a yell coming form her right. The soldier turnt just as Lincoln jumped up and kicked him in the face. The two sprawled on the floor as Lincoln kept over-powering him. He grabbed the tactical knife from the soldiers holder and shoved in deep in his chest.

Lincoln stood back up as the rest of his new teammates came across the brush. But before they could say anything, Ella and the rest of R.W practically knocked Lincoln to the floor. "Lincoln! Where the hell were you?", Dylan said.

"Dude! You were gone for 2 days!", Samuel said. Lincoln managed to get back to his feet and looked over at Ella. She stood in shock as Lincoln stared back, he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What? You ok? You seem a little s- OOF!", Lincoln said as he was knocked back on the ground.

"Finally! You had me so worried! What happened?!", she said while crying into his arms. "Ill tell you what happened.", Sean said as he walked over. "Sergeant, you should be proud. Your soldier toppled an entire concentration camp and stole over 3 tons of weapons from them! He realeased me and the other 20 soldiers over there!", Sean explained. Lincoln just shrugged it off as if it was a walk in the park, but then something struck him. "Wheres a phone?", he asked as Clyde pointed over to the tent.

Lincoln walked over and dialed his house number as Lynn Sr. picked up. "For the last time! Stop prank calling this house!", he yelled. "Geez Dad, didnt know I could prank call from a concentration camp.", Lincoln said. "Wait, Lincoln?", Lynn Sr. said as everyone in the house came into the living room. "Son! I can't believe its you!", Lynn Sr. yelled. "Gee, thanks for making it sound like I died.", Lincoln said.

"Well the man who said you were captured made it sound like that.", Rita said, stealing the phone. "God dammit Tom.", Lincoln muttered. "What happened?", Rita asked. "I was taken to some concentration camp. Though they didnt get a chance to torture us. I was only there for 2 days, I broke me and the rest of the soldiers out only 3 hours ago.", Lincoln explained. "Lincoln! We just heard news of a team heading towards France! We need to cut them off, there 48 miles east.", Clyde yelled.

"Alright, just wanted to let you guys know im alright. Ill call you tomorrow, OK?", Lincoln said as Rita agreed and hung up. "Alright guys, heres the plan. We send oursleves to block the street, and another team comes behind and attack from there.", Anthony said as they all nodded. Lincoln jumped in the hummer and sped off with his team.

Lincoln was scanning the streets, waiting to see a truck pull up. He kept scanning until he felt a rock hit his foot, the way it was shaped with all the little squares, and the way it shined in the sun. Lincoln kicked the grenade as it exploded 4 feet infront of him. Which sent him flying back as he smacked his head on the hummer and was knocked out. Clyde saw this and rushed to help his friend, but he got hit in the leg. The teams were dropping, but Samuel wasnt gonna let this happen, he dragged all of R.W into the hummer and sped head on into the truck.

He crashed just as Lincoln sprung back into reality, he saw Sean in the back, still knocked out, he also saw the rest of his team laying down, either wounded or unconscious. He looked in the front and saw Samuel still concious and climbed up to the front. "Sam! Get in the passenger side, ill get us out!", Lincoln said as Sam climbed over. Lincoln put the truck in reverse and sped around the team. He threw a grenade at the truck and sped forward. He heard the explosion in the back as he stopped the truck and hopped out. After waking everyone up, he walked over to Sergeant Anthony.

"Hey Sarge, shouldnt we be heading back towards the river?", Lincoln said. "Dont be calling me Sarge anymore.", Anthony said. "What?", Lincoln said. "Just get on the phone, Captain wants to speak with you.", Anthony said as Lincoln started to sweat. He walked over to the phone and picked up, "H- hello?", Lincoln said. "Hello Private, I mean, Sergeant.", Captain Xavier said. "What? I thought I was Lieutenant.", Lincoln said. "Not anymore.", Cpt. Xavier said. "W- what?!", Lincoln said, "Congratulations soldier, you are now the Sergeant of R.W.", Captain Xavier said.

Lincoln stood in shock, Zussman ran up to him. "Hey Linc, what did Cap want?", he asked. "I guess you can call me Sergeant Lincoln now.", Lincoln said, still in blatent shock. Zussmans eyes widened, "LETS HERE IT FOR SERGEANT LOUD!", he yelled as he held Lincoln arm up. Everyone came over to see all the commotion, only to see Anthony sewing on Lincolns patch. "Alright Lincoln!", they cheered. "I-, i dont know what to say.", Lincoln said, "How bout you say nothing, and LOOK OUT!", Samuel yelled.

A bullet whizzed past Lincolns head as he jumped to the side. "SNIPER!", Lincoln yelled as he stood up and ran for the truck. He pulled out a Sako TRG and ducked behind a rock, "Clyde get a smoke at that tree!", he yelled as Clyde tore out a smoke grenade out of hit vest. He launched it at the tree as it exploded, the sniper fell out the tree. "Hold your fire!", Lincoln yelled as ran over to him. "Listen, your not gonna beat us, so just surrende-", Lincoln said as his eyes filled with shock.

"Hey Linc, long time no see.", the man said as Lincoln pointed the gun at his head.

 ** _BOOM! Next chapter is finnaly out! Who is the man? Nobody knows, except for me! So you have to wait! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH, haha, im not funny. o3o_**


	14. Assault on NK 1: The Plan

Lincoln looked as serious as possible as he pointed the weapon at the man, but to his teams suprise, he stopped pointing the gun and began to laugh. "Chandler you bastard!", he said as he helped the man up. "Chandler?", Clyde asked. "You mean the kid that used to bully you in middle school?", Ella said.

"Yeah, but during our senior year, we really hit it off! Remember back at the graduation party at my house when me and him jumped on the pool table started to dance?", Lincoln said, laughing at the memory. "Yeah, and when you and Cristina drunkenly made out.", Clyde said. "Oh man, my middle school kind came out considering we ended up doing it again, we actually dated for 2 years, but then she had to move to California and we couldnt keep it going. But we still talk.", Lincoln said.

"But wait, whyd you try to shoot me?", Lincoln said to Chandler. "Hey, the truck infront of you was an enemy truck, I thought you were a Korean.", the red head replied. Lincoln and them talked for a little bit, theu also recieved news from a spy that the next attack wouldnt be for a week, so they decided to have a little military fun. They made some meals, ate, and actually enjoyed some time. "Wait, why are you even here? Your not a soldier.", Lincoln asked. "Well, I got a plane to Switzerland and came to France, then I managed to make my way here after killing an enemy soldier.", Chandler explained. For once, the team was having fun!

Then they got word that changed their perspective on the war. North Korea was sending their entire fleet to attack America, they were invading their country as a last ditch effort to win the war. The others were in shock, but Lincoln, Lincoln broke down into tears. "My family, our families! Theyre all going to be attacked, and we wont be there, we cant protect them!", he cried as he stared at the ground.

"Yes, we can.", Clyde said. "H- how.", Lincoln said as he stood up. "Keep fighting! We need to keep fighting! I heard that they're not launching this until next month, if we fight through towards Korea, we can storm in with everything weve got and bomb their Naval bases, its basically Pearl Harbor with different countries!", Lincoln said after realizing it in his mind.

The others were dumbfounded, but they were shcoked to see Lincoln taking such quick action. "Im going to make a call, you all load up.", Lincoln said as he marched over to the phone. The others agreed to Lincolns quick thinking and got his plan ready. "Hey captain, yeah, we just recieved the news. Ive got a plan, get in contact with the government and get them in on this.", Lincoln said as he explained his plan.

After getting the U.S Government to approve of his plan, aircraft carriers were sent out. Japan was in on their plan, as they have been threatened by the North Korean government many times. All the carriers were deployed at the docks there and were set to sail 2 days before the attack. Lincoln was ready, his legacy and dedication over the protection of his country spread like a wild fire throughout the U.S. Many countries signed up, being fed up with North Koreas nerve to threaten their people.

In Michigan, the Louds were getting letters and mail from people, praising the loyalty of their son and brother. They couldnt be more proud, but they also had that shooting pain of fear in them. The only boy in their family could die from this, but he didnt care. Lincoln had taken an oath when he saw those men way back at the beginning being loaded on the U.S.S Michigan. And he was damn sure he would keep that. He was ready, his team was ready, and his allies in the forces were ready. He had just changed history ladies and gentlemen, he may have affected the world more than WWII did. At last, the day came, at the edge of China, teams of snipers, rifleman, machine gunners, and everything in between, they were ready. And the first shot from a sniper may have started the bloodiest battle in United States history.

 ** _Were about to wrap up Lincolns war story, he is sent home after next chapter. And yes, as many people have kept asking me me in constant PM's, Lincoln will propose to Ella and will have sex in an upcoming chapter (To be honest, im actually kinda excited for that chapter). I hope you enjoyed Lincolns adventures throughout WWIII._**


	15. Quick Rant

**_WOAH WOAH WOAH! CHILL THE FUCK OUT! The point of this story was supposed to be a story about war without all the smart parts! Yes, i do understand how the military works! I go to boot camp ya fucking snobs! Im not gonna theow all the ranks and specific moves and words, this aint some fukin COD game or war movie, so chill! To all the fans that actually like it, i apologize that you had to read that. Some people dont know shit. ALSO, to all the haters that leave rude comments, frankly, go fuck yourself. I dont have to deal with your bullshit while there are people who actually enjoy my content! If you dont enjoy the story, whats the fucking point in_** ** _commenting! So piss off ya bleedin doucebags! Again, i apologize, had to get that out. Next chapter is out friday and some stories i announced have been delayed, so sorry, but see ya later!_**


	16. Assault on NK 2: Panic Risen

_**Next chapter is the wrap on the Assault on NK Trilogy. Song of the Day: Foster The People: Pumped Up Kicks**_

Lincoln and hundreds of other soldiers charged through the river and across. They shot the guards that were watching for escapees. They charged up to the border where the enemy spotted them. After the first shot, there was no going back. Lincoln raised his weapon and unleashed all hell.

"CLYDE! GET A FRAG AT THE GATES!", Lincoln yelled. Clyde threw the grenade as the gates burst open. The team charged through, nailing all forces attempting to prevent the U.S advance. After taking the border, they left 2000 soldiers to guard. As they charged inward with jeeps and tanks, Lincoln made multiple calls to family and friends and the government to keep them updated. "Hey Lincoln, get ready, were 15 miles out from Pyongyang.", Samuel said.

Lincoln hung up and turnt around, "Copy that, Private. I dont understand how people thought an attack here would be hard, the whole country is the size of Massachusetts!", Lincoln said as he loaded his weapons. "So whats the plan when we get there?", Sean asked. "We take Pyongyang and then make our way to the Eastern side, we have to provide help to our carriers to stop any chance of failing. We also need air support for any enemy aircraft that try to prevent the assault.", Lincoln explained.

They were suprised by Lincolns plan, it was perfect. "But wait, what about the rest of North Korea? Arent we just giving them a hiding spot?", Dylan said. "Not exactly, we came from the Korean Peninsula, we have allies coming from China, South Korea, and more countries were allied with. Hell, Abby here is from the U.K!", Lincoln said.

"LOOK OUT! MIG-29!", Ella yelled as a plane flew above. A wave of bullets hit their vehicle, but no injuries reported. Lincoln climbed to the top to see it going in for another attack. "Hey Jakob! Man the anti-aircraft gun!", Lincoln yelled as another wave of bullets came down, one hitting him in the hand. Lincoln closed the hatch as he quickly fixed up his hand. "Lincoln, Pyongyang dead ahead!", Samuel said as he sped up.

"Alright guys, ATTACK!", Lincoln yelled as everyone hopped out and charged in. Lincoln ran in with all his might as he unloaded an entire magazine in 20 seconds. He saw his soldiers behind him, stern faces ready for the hardest. They ran straight in down the road and began to release the beast. Lincoln then saw someone familiar, some enemy, but looked to familiar. Lincoln ran at the man and raised his Colt.

Lincoln wasnt joking with this, "This is for killing Wendy, fucker.", Lincoln said as he pulled the trigger. This man was a seargent that was part of the attack in Wymiarki, he was the one that almost killed Clyde, and the one that captured Lincoln. Lincoln then saw a man hiding in the corner, he didnt look like a soldier. Lincoln walked over to him, which made the man quiver in fear of what Lincoln would do.

But Lincoln wasnt like that, he held his hand out and helped the man out of the battlefield. Lincoln then ran back to see his squad taking heavy fire, then a grenade exploded right next to him, causing him to fall back. Then a man stood over him, and aimed a gun at his head. As Lincoln braced for the bullet to penetrate his skull and end his life. He saw the man tackled to the ground, but it wasnt by any soldier.

Lincoln then saw who it was. The man he had helped out of battle killed the soldier. Lincoln stood up and pulled the armor and weapons off the fallen soldier and handed them to the man. Lincoln then quickly sped to take cover with his team. "Wheres Clyde!?", Lincoln yelled. The others looked at Lincoln, and almost instantly panicked. Samuel aimed the gun next to Lincoln and fired. Lincolns ear began to ring as he saw a man fall behind him. He regained his focus and looked over to see Clyde in the middle of hell.

Lincoln ran in and fired 5 rounds, he then dove into cover next to Clyde. "YOU DUMBASS!", Lincoln yelled. He aimed at the gas tank of the vehicle as it exploded. He was waiting for a reply from Clyde, and he heard a quick cut of his voice. Until a wave of bullets crashed over them, "SHIT!", Lincoln yelled. He grabbed Clyde as they regrouped with his team. "LINCOLN! GRAB THE RPG!", Ella yelled as Lincoln ran for it. He ran and jumped forward and landed near the vehicle. He grabbed the weapon and aimed it for the front truck, he hit it just as the men jumped out.

Lincoln then rushed back over to his group. "WE HAVE TO MOVE FORWARD!", Lincoln yelled. All the other soldiers with the weapons in hand had been running full force into straight hell, and Lincolns crew followed. He raised his weapon and unloaded an entire magazine on the soldiers. He ran forward and burst open a hummer as bullets flew into it.

They quickly saw where the troops were coming from and devised a plan. They set up landmines at the areas where vehicles came in and were ready to use one of Lincolns tactics, and it never failed. They saw more soldiers coming through the brush as they got ready. Ella, Anthony, Clyde, Samuel, Dylan, Sean, and Dylan pulled the pins on 2 frags each. And when the troops came running in, they threw both at the same time. As soon as the grenades blew, so did the mines. Quickly realizing that they were outnumbered, the enemy was in full retreat.

All the soldiers cheered in sucess as they hopped in the vehicles and sped after them. "Fuck yeah! Lets see how long we can keep these bastards on the run!", Lincoln exclaimed as he punched it. They sped forward and began pursuit. Soon after a small 3 minute pursuit, the team split in two, with Lincolns platoon and 7 others going of to the East, while the other 8 went after the troops.

Meanwhile, the Louds were sitting down watching the news about the war. They heard about how Lincolns plan was a success so far, they were worried, _really_ worried. They were all slightly crying, knowing that their only son and brother was on some suicide mission to end a war. But they had faith, and they kept pictures of Lincoln with them as they watched the news. But then there was a certain message that popped up on the screen that sent the Louds and the rest of Royal Woods into panic.


	17. Assault on NK Finale: Tempting Ones Fate

But then a message on the screen sent the Loud family into panic. A group of men who were supporting the North Koreans held a vicious attack in Cleveland, Ohio, where Bobby and Ronnie Anne lived. Apparently 23 people were dead, but fortunately they ended the attack quickly, leaving 6 out of the 7 dead in a massive gun fight with responding officers. Bobby, however was injured during the attack, but nothing to serious. Lori called and he said it was just a bullet to the arm and that he was fine. Things werent going so great for Lincoln though.

"GO, GO, GO!", he yelled as bullets flew past them. Lincoln ran next to truck and reloaded, "Linc! The bombers wont be her for another 20 minutes, what the fuck do we do?!", Ella yelled as she slid towards a truck. "Shit... CLYDE! GO CALL IN FOR SUPPORT AT THE EDGE IF PYONGYANG! RIDING TO WÕNSAN IS 10 MINUTES TOPS!", Lincoln yelled.

Clyde ran, _fast_. He managed to make it to the CP as he called for support. Lincoln grabbed his AR and ran towards the next part. "OUR LANDERS OUR COMING IN!", Dylan yelled as boats appeared in the distance, an explostion was heard as nearby battleships attempted to destroy. Once support reached the checkpoint, they helped until they heard a sound of relief.

Planes soared above as Lincolns platoon ran for cover. They ducked into a small ditch as the bombs dropped. Everyones ears ringed from the mix of bone chilling screams, loud explosions, and debris hitting the surrounding area. The planes flew back to go in for another attack, with one team flanking to the left. "LISTEN UP! WE HAVE TO SUPPORT OUR BOMBERS! MAKE SURE NO ONE MAKES IT TO THE AA GUNS!", Lincoln screamed as he ran towards a ship. He threw a grenade and raised his weapon, "HURRY THE FUCK UP!", Lincoln yelled.

After the explosion, he saw the planes coming back, he had no time to make it back, so he grabbed a large piece of metal, layed down and braced for impact. Unfortunately, one bomb landed right next to him. **_*BOOOM!*_**. Lincoln flew into the air atleast 20 feet and landed directly on his back. More bombs dropped as he saw his team smack into surroundings before blacking out.

 ** _Short chapter, thats the end of Assault on NK. Will Lincolns team make it? Will the war have ended? Will I stop asking questions that everyone knows the answer to? We shall never know... hes we will._**


	18. Return to Royal Woods

Lincolns eyes slowly cracked open as he looked around, he saw soldiers hauling others into trucks with guns to there backs. After his experience, he teared up. He then saw the American flags on the soldiers hauling people and almost wept with joy. Except that he was unable to move do to the large break in his back, "Sarge!", he heard. He saw Dylan ahead looking around for him. He saw everyone else to, he looked at the worried expressions on there faces as they felt unsuccessful in finding him.

He raised his hand slightly, trying to signal his presence. He continued to move it around until he managed to lean up against a tree, he looked down and saw a large chunk of metal stuck in his chest, talk about déjà vu. He started to look down as he tapped on the tree, finnaly getting the attention of his team.

"LINCOLN!", Samuel yelled as he ran over, everyone in pursuit. Lincolns mouth slightly curved up as tears streamed down his face. The others surrounded hims as Ella fainted at the sight of the large chunk of metal. Dylan looked at his buddy, "Linc- you alright.", he said. Lincoln slightly chuckled as he looked up at his team with a small smile crossing his face, "Im not a faliure.", he said as blood began to leak out of his mouth. He was picked up and carried over to the medical tent and was taken care of, it was finnaly happening. They had won, and Lincoln was going home.

 ** _16 Hours later_**

Meanwhile with the Louds, "Hello, this is channel 8 news here back for our daily update on the war, we have news of a successful push into North Korea, and that we have made it towards the launching site of the Korean fleet. It is amazing to see that we ha-", the woman on the news cut of as she was handed another piece of paper. The Louds had anticipation crossing their faces, crossing fingers.

They saw the woman begin to cry with joy. "Ladies and gentlemen of America, we at Channel 8 news are proud to announce that... its over. We won, the North Koreans have surrendered and their leader is dead. Looks like Sgt. Louds plan worked. We cut this early in celebration of the end of this war.", the woman finished as the news channel cut off.

The Louds almost wept with joy, the only boy in the family had planned to end a war, and he did. The sisters walked upstairs as the parents cried with joy. 6 years across the ocean and Lincoln was finnaly coming back. They then heard a knock at the door as Lynn Sr. opened it. "Hello, I presume you are Mr. and Mrs. Loud?", a man dressed in military clothing asked. "Yes.", the two parents replied. "Great, we just wanted to clear things up. Your son was seriously injured during the final battle on the coast of North Korea. It was worse than the first time, but he is alive. He will be boarding a plane tommorow and will land in Pennsylvania, where he will get on another plane to Michigan. He should arrive back in Michigan around the 12th of May. That should give your family 11 days to prepare. I only wish your family the best, after all, _your sons a war hero_.", the man finished as he handed them an envelope before leaving.

When they opened the envelope, they saw a picture, they were even more shocked to see their son in such a happy mood. There was a large tear in his suit and he was obviously dirty, but he was in one of the greatest moods theyve seen. They saw the rest of his team around him with the same expressions on their face, making them seem more like casual friends hanging out on a Friday night instead of Army veterans who went through the bloodiest war since the 1940s. Either way, it warmed their hearts knowing their son was ok. Especially when there was a big heart on the bottom that read, " ** _Im finnaly coming home, wait for me!_** ", in sharpie.

In Loris room, all the sisters were in a big group hug chanting about their brothers return. "I LITTERALY CANT BELIEVE IT!", Lori said as she hopped with joy. "Alright, wait, what if Linkys... different?", Lola asked. "She has a fair point, guys. He witnessed people die before him and had to kill other people. Not to mention going through a concentration camp and a chunk of metal stuck in the chest.", Lynn said as the others nodded.

"What your explaining is known as PTSD.", Lisa said. "What?", the others said. "PTSD, more commonly known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is found common in veterans because of the stuff theyve seen. But can happen to anyone as long as something they witness is traumatic enough to be stuck with them.", Lisa explained.

"OK, but how can we be sure that he has it.", Luan asked. Lisa cleared her throat, "Symptoms of PTSD include, nightmares or unwanted memories of the trauma, avoidance of that bring back memories of the trauma, heightened reactions, anxiety, depressed mood, flashbacks, emotional breakdowns, or sudden bursts of anger.", Lisa explained. The Loud sisters winced at the facts, but decided to plan something to help their brother.

 ** _Meanwhile in Westport, Ireland_**

Lincoln Loud walked into a nearby McDonalds, still in his uniform. He was about 5 miles off from the airport, but wouldnt be leaving until tommorow. He walked over and waited in line, until the person infront of him turnt around and instantly lost their breath. "S- s- sir, take my place why dont you?", he said. "No thanks, still trying to adjust to a normal life.", Lincoln replied. The man nodded and turnt around. When Lincoln was first, he ordered a 10 peice McNugget and a medium soda. He walked over to sit down, but tripped, luckily cathing himself on a table.

He knelt down to pick up his hat, until he looked up and saw everyone staring at him, eyes widened. "Good evening?", he said with a nervous chuckle. "Is that really him?", he heard one say. He then saw someone walk towards him and read his name. "MSgt. Loud...", he read. Lincoln stood there as if he were a confused puppy.

"We heard about you on tv.", the man said. Lincoln just nodded as he heard the call for his number. He walked over and grabbed his food, he gave a quick wave to everyone in the establishment and left. "Dont forget this.", a man said. He handed him the briefcase Lincoln was holding earlier, Lincoln thanked him and began out the door.

He walked down the street, getting the same look as the people in the resteraunt. He then saw what time it was, "Shit.", he said as he started to run, he made it back to the hotel and went back to his room. He sat down and ate his food while watching a movie.

 ** _May 11th, 2032, Philadelphia International Airport_**

Lincoln walked off his plane and into the main building, his team in tow. They made it over to the seating, until Lincoln heard someone yell his name, someone familiar. "LINCOLN!?", he turnt around and saw someone he wouldve never expected to see. "Tabby?!", he said as he got up. He hugged her as he saw someone else come uo behind her, "Hey Lincoln, long time no see!", Liam said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Why are you guys here?", Lincoln asked. "Tabbys cousin's coming back from the border of North Korea.", Liam explained. "Wait, Tabbys last name is Purcell right?", Lincoln said.

"Correct.", she replied. "Its Bradley isnt it.", Lincoln said. "You know Bradley?", she asked. "Yeah, last guy I talked to before I left to the coast.", Lincoln explained. "Hey Clyde, look who showed up!", Lincoln yelled as Clyde looked over. "Hey Liam!", Clyde said as him and Liam fist-bumped. **_"FLIGHT 135 TO MICHIGAN AT GATE 23!"_**. "CRAP!", Lincoln said as he waved goodbye and him and his team left for their plane. As soon as they boarded, they saw more soldiers all around, some completely fine, some with eypatches, some with libs lost, or just scars, both mental and physical. They took their seats and took off, awaiting their return to Michigan. Lincoln fell asleep considering it was 12 am, and it was smooth sailing from there.

Lincoln woke up to see himself still in the air. "Fuck.", he said. He saw the others asleep with other soldiers awake. Then he heard the flight assistant, "Alright, you brave men have 30 minutes until we reach Hazeltucky International Airport, enjoy the rest of your flight, it was a pleasure to assist you on your ways back home.", she said in a nice voice.

Lincoln pulled out his earbuds and turnt on some music, 30 minutes passed like a breeze. "Damn, last time I was here I was saying goodbye to Cristina.", Lincoln said. He saw Dylan and Samuel get uo as the rest slightly woke up. Dylan scoped his surroundings, "Your shitting me right?", he said. "Nope.", Lincoln said. The plane came to a stop asnthey slowly got off.

They began to walk forward as he saw people with signs and children staring in awe. He saw one little kid drop his sign and it got kicked around. Lincoln picked it up and knelt infront of him, "Here you go, you seem like a litfle trooper.", Lincoln said as he patted the kid on the back. He could see the twinkle in the boys eyes as he walked away.

"Alright Dylan, me and you already know the plan.", Lincoln said. "Awwwww yeah!", Dylan cheered. "Who said you could plan without us?!", Anthony said. "Who said I couldnt.", Lincoln said. "Alright guys, gsther up, first stop, Hazeltucky Tavern!", Lincoln said as they left.

After drinking in celebration of the end of the hellhole they were in, they began their way home. They got on the bus and sat in the back. "So... how are we planning this?", Samuel asked. "Well, Clyde and Ella have to see their families, Dylan gets off after us to visit his girlfriend, and so does Chandler. How about we meet up tommorow and hang out like actual friends and not the veterans who just went through the Earth descendant of hell.", Lincoln said as they nodded.

They pulled up to the Loud house as Lincoln stared in shock. "Dylan punch me to make sure im not dreaming.", Dylan did just that. "#1 Weak ass punch. #2 Im not dreaming.", Lincoln said. He got off the bus and waved his team goodbye as he slowly walked up the steps of his house. He opened the door and saw nobody, "Oh yeah... its 6 am.", Lincoln said. Maybe a little to loud, because he saw Lynn walk to the top of the steps, obviously still tired. "Daaaaaad... stop singing your food song, im trying to sle-", Lincoln stared at Lynn as she stared back. "LINCOLN!", she yelled as she ran down the steps, embracing her younger brother in a big hug. "Hey Lynn.", he said as he hugged her back.

"LYNN! STOP DREAMING ABOUT LINCOLN! HE'LL BE BACK SOON!", Lori yelled. "Whatever you say Lori!", Lincoln replied as he heard a bed jerk upstairs. He then saw Lori also pop up at the top, with the other sisters around her. "So am I your brother or an intruder breaking in.", Lincoln said as he held his arms out. Same as Lynn, the sisters ran down the steps and engulfed their brother in hugs.

"Girls, whats all the ruckus?", Lynn Sr. asked. They all cleared to reveal the ashen-haired boy standing in the doorway. "Hey Dad, good to see ya!", Lincoln said as he walked towards him. Lynn Sr, smiled as he hugged his son. Soon adding his wife to the bunch. They then heard Lincoln wince as if he hurt himself. "Whats wrong?", Rita asked, showing concern. "Sorry, getting shot and stabbed multiple times dosent fair well to the human body.", Lincoln said as he rubbed his chest.

They all smiled warmy at the sight of their son and brother. "Now if you dont mind, id like to go change out of this uniform. I bought some new shirts and pants before I got here.", Lincoln said as he walked upstairs. He came back down in a larger orange polo, larger jeans and shoes, as well as his hair kept to look like his younger self.

"I know, your brother looks like your brother now.", Lincoln said as they all laughed. "Well, best get started on breakfast.", Lynn Sr. said as he walked into the kitchen. "Im just gonna sit here then.", Lincoln said. Soon joined by his younger sisters. "Oh Lana, remember when I first left, I said I would teach you to shoot?", Lincoln said. Lana nodded. "Well, you were 16, so technically mom and dad wouldve been pissed. But that was 6 years ago, your 22, which makes it fully legal!", Lincoln said. Lana looked at him and cheered in success. "And believe me when I say it, I have more than just a pistol.", Lincoln winked, making her more hype.


	19. Revisiting the Past

**_Ya boi just bought his ass a brand new car! Fuck yeah im actually suceeding in life for the first time because fuck my life!_**

Lincoln woke up early morning and walked out, "Forgot, im not used to the time zone.", Lincoln said seeing it was 5 am. He pulled out some paper and wrote a note and left it on the table in the living room. He grabbed his phone and his earbuds, and walked out the door.

He took a stroll through his hometown, looking at some of the old places he had fond memories of. He walked into Flips and looked around, still the same. He looked back at the counter and saw Flip standing there as normal. "That you, Lincoln? Last I recall you were over seas.", Flip said. "Got back yesterday.", Lincoln replied. "Well go on, grab something. I aint the kind to charge a veteran.", Flip replied.

Lincoln gasped, "I thought you were all about money!", Lincoln said. "True, but still, your a friend and a vet, im not that heartless.", Flip said. Lincoln grabbed some chips, gum, a watermelon-lime Flippy, and a lanyard. "See ya round' Flip.", Lincoln said as he left. He walked back down the street and saw his 3 old schools. He continued until he came upon Gus' Games and Grub.

He chuckled as he walked inside, he saw a man behind the counter welcome him, and also saw a couple people playing around. He strolled around the place, looking at all the old games he used to play. He kept walking until he bumped into someone. "Sorry.", she said. "No, my fault, I wasnt paying attenti-", Lincoln looked at the woman.

She stood up and stared at him back, he looked so familiar. "Anyways, sorry.", Lincoln said. He began to walk away, but took off his hood 3 feet away. He then felt someone wrap their arms around him, "Do I know you?", Lincoln asked. "Wow, 6 years and your still a Lame-O.", she said. Lincoln instantly knew who this was now. "Hey Ronnie Anne, been a while.", Lincoln said as he hugged her back. "So, how the fuck did you manage to end a war.", Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln froze,he looked off into the distance for a second before coming back to reality. "I- id rather not talk about that.", Lincoln said as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Thats alright, I gotta go, but shoot me a text and we'll hang out sometime.", Ronnie Anne said as she handed him a piece of paper before leaving.

Back at the Loud house, the family just started to wake up as Lynn walked downstairs. "Uhhhhh, guys?", she said. "What?", Luan asked. "Wheres Lincoln?", Lynn said. "Hes out on a walk!", Lily said. "How'd ya know that?", Lynn asked. "He left a note.", Lily replied. Lynn took the piece of paper out of Lilys hand.

 ** _Fam_**

 ** _Went on a walk to see how much has changed, should be back a little after you all wake up. Tell dad not to worry about breakfast, Ill make it today. and tell Lana ill take her shooting around lunchtime. With love- Linc_**

Lincoln just opened the door as everyone looked at him. "Perfect timing.", Lincoln said as he took his combat boots off and went into the kitchen. "Wait, I just realized something.", Lincoln said. He popped out the kitchen, "Why arent Lori and Leni at their houses?", Lincoln said. "Yeah, we werent missing you coming home, were actually going home tommorow.", Lori said.

Lincoln nodded as he continued to make breakfast. When finished, he set out plates with one of the greatest breakfasts the girls have seen. "Oh, I also left you all little something out on the couch for after.", Lincoln winked as he cut his french toast.

Lily walked out to see and they all heard her scream with joy as she ran back in with a bag, said bag had 10 packs of XL chocolate bars inside of them. Lincoln snickered as he cintinjed to enjoy his food, dipping some breakfast sausage in syrup. When he was done, he took everyones plates and sat them down around the table to tell them some stuff considering they have been pestering him about it since he got home.

"A- alright guys. Im just gonna say this now, im not going into to much detail. The stuff ive seen is hard for all of you to even comprehend.", Lincoln shuddered as he said that. As he continued to talk about his time on duty, all while showing off stuff like his helmet, his awards and all that. Said awards he had were a purple heart, medal of honor, distinguished service cross, bronze star medal, P.O.W. medal, and lots more.

Lincoln then heard popping coming from right behind him, he stopped doing anything and held his breath. The others looked confused as sweat rolled down Lincolns face. "Linc? You alright?", Luan asked. Lincoln took a deep breath and slowly calmed down. "And now to address the serious factor. As I said before, Ive seen stuff none of you couldnt comprehend, not even Lucy. I bet you have all heard of PTSD.", Lincoln said. The family nodded, "I dont know if I have it or not, but I am a bit jumpy. Its a little complicated, so if I act a little different for a while, I just needed to let you know.", Lincoln explained.

He then looked at the time, "Lana, im ready when you are.", Lincoln said. "Also Lynn, Lori told me about your little 'challenge' when I was over-seas. So get in the car.", Lincoln said, "And Luan, I borrowed your camera so I could record Lynn getting her ass kicked.", Lincoln said as Luan chuckled.

When they got in the car, Lincoln could see the nervousness on Lynns face, however with Lana, she was freaking out. When they made it to the field, Lincoln climbed out and opened the trunk, he pulled out a case and set it out on table he set up. "How did you know this was here?", Lana asked. "Me and the others set this place up for whenever we want to shoot and have some fun.", Lincoln said.

He then opened the case and revealed the weapons. The case had 2 pistols, a Colt 1911, and a Desert Eagle. "I wouldve brought more but they are way to strong to be used by un-authorized personel.", Lincoln explained. "This anyone could shoot just fine.", Lincoln said as he picled up the Colt and fired 2 rounds into the distance.

He placed the Deagle in her hands as he nodded. "Heres what your gonna do. Lift the weapon in a firm yet steady grip, use the iron sights and aim at your target, whem ready, pull the trigger.", Lincoln said. Without hesitation, Lana pulled the trigger as the gun flew back. The bullet smacked into the rock just below the glass bottle. "Shit.", Lana muttered as she aimed again. She fired it again and managed to hit the bottle.

"Hell yeah! Beat that Linc!", Lana exclaimed. Lincoln chuckled as he pulled the weapon out and shot at the rocks 5 times, each hitting the cans on top. "You beat _that_.", Lincoln said as he laughed. "Your an asshole.", Lana said as she chuckled to. Lincoln flipped her off as they continued to shoot.

After a bit of that, they got back in the car and made it to a paved area with what seemed to be an obstacle course. "You sure you wanna do this Lynn? Im recording this entire thing and its going online.", Lincoln said. "Shut the fuck up.", Lynn said.

"Alright Lana, start rolling.", Lincoln said. Lana hit record, "Hey people, MSgt. Loud here with my buff older sister, Lynn.", Lincoln said. "Whas good?", Lynn said. "Today, we will be seeing who wins, years of strength build up or 6 years at war.", Lincoln said as they showed the obstacles. "As you all know, I used to be a scrawny wimpy kid that could barely run, but believe me, basic training and 6 years away can change a person.", Lincoln said. "So are we making a war documentary or are we gonna do an obstacle course.", Lynn asked.

Just then, the two got into position as Lana counted down. "5... 4... 3 2 1!", she exclaimed as the two started to run. Lincoln jumped over the rock with Lynn about 10 feet behind him. He scaled the wall as he lunged downward only to flip over the prop car. Lynn was catching up, but not by much at all. Lincoln grabbed onto the rope as he swipung across a mud pit and into some tires. He walked through them all and jumped a fence before climbing a ladder and jumping down to ball pit. Lynn fell in next as he stood up and ran for the bell.

The two did a lunge for it as Lincoln grabbed it and landed on his back and skid back in the dirt. ***DING*** , Lincoln stood up to catch his breath as he grabbed a water bottle and took a large gulp. He looked down to see Lynn, who looked like a pouty toddler.

"Come on Lynn, you cant win everytime.", Lincoln said. She didnt say a word, and thats how it was for the rest of the day. No talk, no action, no notin. When they entered the house, Lincoln saw a man sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, "Hey babe.", the man said. "Hey Ty.", Lynn replied as she walked over and kissed him. "Good on you Lynn, I remember Tyler.", Lincoln said as he patted him on the back.

"But for real, lay a finger on her in any shape or form and youll have more then a broken heart.", Lincoln said. "Unless you have something that tops a metal bat I recommend you back up.", Tyler said. "Over 8 guns, 6 years of military experience, good health, decent muscles.", Lincoln said as he removed a gun frim his holster, making Tyler inch slightly closer to Lynn.

Lincoln snickered as he called everyone downstairs. "Whats the russle bout Linc?", Luna said. "Oh nothing, other than Lynn getting her ass kicked at an obstacle course.", Lincoln laughed. "Yeah right, I understand your in the military but theres no way you beat Lynn.", Tyler said.

Lincoln snickered again as he plugged the camera into the TV and replayed the scene. Everyone burst into laughter as Lynn looked mad, "Fuck you Lincoln.", Lynn said. "Lynn show some respect! He just protected you from being captured, killed, or god onows what else and thats all?", Tyler said. "Fuck you too.", Lynn said as she stomped up the stairs.


	20. Fate Grows Near

_**Now that I think about it, this story is molding from an actual war story to more like my dude Flagg1991's, "Reeling In The Years". I could frankly give less of a shit, but im trying to mix stuff up here, let me know some more aspects of an after war scenario that you would like to see.**_

Lincoln sat up in his bed, it was a nice Saturday, well after yesterday with Lynn, maybe not so great. Lincoln climbed out of bed and into the hall, only to see a line in the hallway for the bathroom. "Fuck.", Lincoln muttered as he walked over and stood in line.

What the sisters didnt know was that Lincoln was moving into the garage, just like Lori did years ago. He didnt want to go to far yet, seeing as he just get back home. But he would move eventually.

He stood in line until he heard a loud bang as he turnt around in a flash, only for it to be some pots in the kitchen, seeing his dad curse under his breath. He looked back forward to see the line progressing slightly fsster. Talk about awkward. Once he made it to the front, he walked in and closed the door, forgetting to lock it.

He took of his shirt as he grabbed some disinfectant from the cabinet, he placed some on a wash cloth and dabbed it on some of his wounds. "Why cant these heal quicker?", Lincoln said under his breath as he winced in pain as the stinging sensation endured. After that he took a hard look at himself in the mirror. "Fuck me.", Lincoln said. He then ran some wayer through his hair and took a long hot shower, trying to clear his mind.

After he got dressed, he walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen, "Hey Linc, how ya feeling.", Lily said as she poured herself and him a cup of coffee. "Feeling great.", Lincoln replied as she handed him the mug. "So, how you enjoying the teenage life? If your lucky, it wouldnt be absolute hell like it was for me.", Lincoln said.

Lily shrugged, "Its fine, feels a little weird.", she said. "But the shit you went through was bad.", Lily said. Lincoln chuckled, "Believe me, running through gunshots and explosions is a walk in the park compared to puberty and all that shit.", Lincoln said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright, well I gotta go to work, those cupcakes arent gonna bake themselves, be sure to stop by, I have a couple specialties.", Lily said as she finished her mug and took the keys for Vanzilla. Lincoln finished his and decided to go for a drive, he put on his shoes and walked out the door, "Oh great, rain.", Lincoln muttered as he walked in and grabbed his hoodie.

He pulled in and parked outfront of the one and only Burpin Burger, entering, he was slightly suprised finding a familiar face. "Hey Dylan!", Lincoln said as he walked up to him. "Oh, hey Linc.", Dylan said as he slid a fry in his mouth.

"Hold on, let me order something first.", Lincoln said as he walked up to the counter. After ordering some a Big Belcher with extra pickles and a large fry, he took his tray and sat down with his friend. "Hows being home doing for ya.", Dylan said. "Nice, sisters are fine.", Lincoln replied. "Yeah, other than the sporty one, Lynn was it.", Dylan said.

Lincoln practically choked on his burger, "Uhh, yeah. Things got complicated after that whole competition.", Lincoln replied, regaining his breath. "Figured, you free anytime soon, me and the others were thinking on hitting the Great Lakes Crossing Outlet, largest mall in Michigan.", Dylan explained.

"Sure!", Lincoln said. When the two finished their food, they parted ways as Lincoln got in his car. "Shit.", Lincoln swore. He continued to turn the key until the car finnaly started, he got on the freeway, which was mostly empty. He started to go slightly faster. Then some idiot in a tractor trailer drove up ahead. They swerved and missed the wall, but was in a collision course with Lincoln. " **OH SHI-** "


	21. Sorta Hiatus

_**Hey guys, just had ti say that im putting alot of stuff on delay right now, most of the first chapters are not fully finished and i wanted to make them a little better, so they will be released, just not as they were planned. I sincerely apologize for this, shit has gone down lately, but I promise I will start to shoot out some new stuff. I will atleast have two chapters, one for Music In The Wind (Finnaly) and The One Shot House, see ya guys later.**_ _ **R.I.P to the 10 souls lost in the shooting in Texas.**_


	22. Hospitalized

_**Alright, heres a follow up to last chapter, ive decided to announce that all recently delayed stories**_ _ **no joke release date of July 4th, 2018. Im so sorry you all had to wait, I just want the stories to have a bit of a tune up, but there are also other stories coming out that day that will be named at the end of this chapter.**_

Bluriness, thats all Lincoln saw. It happened so quick, one minute he's driving down the street, the next he's 23 feet away, slowly dying on the ground. "H- hel- help.", he moaned out. Sirens and lights were heard in the distance and were slowly growing closer, he tried to move, but he couldnt. He had blood leaking from his head, stomach, and his arm.

Soon enough, he heard firefighters shouting as they tried to out out the fire, unluckily for them, it aint easy to out out a gasoline fire from a 16 wheeler. Finnaly, one if the police officers closing off the road saw him, "Come in, one injured man in critical condition, get an ambulance here stat!", she said as she ran over and placed his hand on Lincolns stomach, putting pressure on the wound. "Dont worry, help is on the way.", she said in a reassuring tone.

Meanwhile, Lori pulled up into the freeway to take a shortcut to work, she got a call from Bobby as she answered it and put it on speaker befire placing it in the cup holder. "Hi Boo-Boo-Bear! Whats up?", she said. "Babe, the freeway is closed right now, apparently there was a big car accident.", Bobby said. He recently got a job as a fire policeman.

"I see what you mean, theres like 20 fire trucks up ahe-", Lori cut herself off when she saw the two vehicles, especially the orange truck. ' _Just a coincidence, right?',_ Lori thought as she got a little closer. She then saw an ambulance pull up as two of the medics ran out with a stretcher. "Babe? You ok?", Bobby said with a worried tone in his voice.

Lori watched in horror as a young man who looked to be in his twenties with white hair was picked up and loaded onto the stretcher, covered in blood. She quickly punched in her bosses number, stating that she had to call off work. After he agreed, she called her mother, who was equally as terrified, she had just seen the news report.

All of sudden, one of the firefighters yelled something as they all scatered to get to cover. Before Lori could react, the tractor trailer exploded in a firey ball of fury as the shockwave sent Loris car flying back a bit. She saw the ambulance speed away from the scene while the police and fire department kept people from going near the vehicles.

Lori had never hit the gas so hard, she flung backwards and did 180 and flew down the street, fresh tears building up in her eyes. When she pulled up in the hospital parking lot, she could see Vanzilla already there. She burst through the door and saw her family sitting inside. A doctor walked out and sighed, "Your son/brother is currently going through surgery, he will probably be kept here for the next week or so. You all might as well go home.", the doctor said.

Just then, they heard the heart monitor from inside the room go flat.

 _ **Its short, but what the hell, alright, heres the story names!**_

 _ **Two of Hearts: Becky x Lincoln fic.**_

 _ **The Attacks of September 11th: Loud IRL #3**_

 _ **The Way The Flower Blooms: Girl Jordon x Lincoln (cheesiest damn fic ever).**_


	23. It's Getting Worse

The doctor and Loud's ran into the room to see Lincoln standing up with the heart monitor of of his chest. He raised up his fists in a fighting position. "Dylan... Clyde, we have to fall back.", he moaned. He threw a punch which almost hit the doctor in the chest. "Zussman and Samuel apare behind that AA gun, move!", he said.

He picked up a scalple and held it to the doctors throat, sending dark chills through his spine, "You can beat the U.S. army you dog eating bastards.", he said before he began to cough. He regained composureand groaned in pain as he held his stomach.

He sat back down and grunted as his breathing picked up, "Lincoln! Snap out of it!", Lori screamed as she tapped his shoulder. Lincolns eyes widened as he coughed again, "Ugghh, what the hell happened.", he said. "Sir, you were just brought to the hospital after you got in a car accident, dont you remember.", the doctor asked. "N- no.", Lincoln said.

"Whl did he call a dog eating, y'know.", the doctor asked. "He was probably refering to a North Korean, seeing as he had just returned from war a week ago.", Lisa said. "Goddammit Lisa!", Lincoln exclaimed. "What do you mean?", Luna asked. "You all knew about my condition, and now that he knows, ill be out on some medication or therapy! Both of which are not options!", Lincoln yelled.

He then coughed again as he felt the stitches in his stomach. "Also sir, may I ask how you got those various other scars?", the doctor asked. "Other scars?!", Lola and Lana said in unison. "I went through war you dipshits! Fuck me.. Sorry, just mad.", Lincoln sighed. "How much is the bill.", Lincoln asked. "Aiepr we might have to keep you over ni-", "Ill call of theres any problems, now how much is the bill.", Lincoln said again. "Veterans get first 2 months no charge.", the doctor replied. "Well then hand me my clothes and ill sign out.", Lincoln said.

 ** _The Loud Family Household_**

The family walked up to the door as Lincoln pulled out his keys, he opened the door as Lily walked inside. But in her path, Lincoln saw that their were glass bottles with a piston behind them. "LILY LOOK OUT!", Lincoln yelled as he pushed her away, the bottles hitting him.

He stared at Luan and rage instantly filled him, "Your going to kill somebody!", Lincoln exclaimed. "There just bottles, chill.", Luan said. "WHAT IF IT CUT HER FUCKONG THROAT?", Lincoln yelled. "OH YOU MEAN LIKE YOU DID TO HUNDRED OF OTHERS! YOUR A FUCKING MURDERER!!", Luan yelled.

Lincoln froze as he stared at his sister, his blood boiled hot enough to cook a pancake on his arm. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, "I DID THAT TO PROTECT YOU AND MILLIONS OF OTHERS! YOU THINK I PURPOSELY WANTED TO KILL PEOPLE!? YOU KNOW, MAYBE YOUR RIGHT, MAYBE I SHOULDVE BLED OUT ON THE COLD HARD FUCKING GROUND!", Lincoln yelled as tears of rage poured out his eyes.

He threw her on her side and walked up the steps, where they heard him scream as loud as he could. They then saw him walk back down the steps and out the door, slamming it in the process.


	24. Story Canceled

**_Hey guys, im back and in even better shape, me and my brother started to bond again quickly, and some of his talk about his time has really inspired me to make a better version of the story, "A Loud To War". The remake will come out sometime soon, but I wont be deleting this one, seeing as it was the original, im sorry if you liked it this way, but i feel like it deserves more accuracy, which is why the reboot will not be set in ww3 and instead what is currently going on right now in the_** ** _middle east. I hope you enjoyed this first version and find it a bit more accurate in the next!_** ** _P.S. Lincoln will_** ** _now be a Marine._**


End file.
